


The Doves High School Host Club

by jecook



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Host club AU, M/M, Oneshot, really just nico and will, tagging anyway, with tiny moments for the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecook/pseuds/jecook
Summary: Nico had been admitted to Doves as an honor student, but he needs to find a club to join. During his search for a club, he stumbles across the Host Club, along with Will Solace. Oneshot, solangelo, Host Club AU.





	The Doves High School Host Club

Nico didn't hate school, not entirely. He liked class, and it was better than the public schools in the area. But the counselors at Doves High School relentlessly "encouraged" him to join some kind of extracurricular activity or "club".

"Get involved!" his assigned counselor cheered, "Have some fun during your teenage years!"

Nico couldn't exactly say, "No, never, and by the way, I hate all of you rich pricks." He only attended Doves because of the generous scholarship that Phoebus Apollo, owner of the elite (and subsequently high upper class) school, had granted him. He had to find a club. The only scholar student in the whole damn school better appear to be enjoying his free ride to Doves.

His search for a club was rather boring and overall disappointing.

Gardening looked dirty and deadly dull, which is never a good pairing. Plus, working in the sun while wearing all black (his usual color combination, save the white fluff on his aviator) sounded hellish. The people were nice, despite the horrible hobby, and Nico wondered if he could share a lunch table with Katie and Miranda, who were both exceptionally sweet to him.

There was an unfortunately terrible Academic Bowl team, in which no one played anything but culture and media questions. A girl named Lucy kindly explained to him that it wasn't as academic as Nico had hoped. ("Well, shit." "Sorry?") A girl named Drew picked on him for wanting to play a nerdy game like the National Academic Bowl. Nico called Drew a straight-up bitch.

Chess Club featured kids who couldn't play chess. Fencing looked promising, and Jason and Reyna, the team captains, seemed welcoming. Still, Clarisse, who was probably well-meaning, set Nico on edge. It was more than likely due to her wild, yet effective, fighting style. She mowed down the freshmen who she was supposed to be teaching sabers to.

Nico explored a few more let downs (art, theatre, all the music clubs, Italian language, anime) before stumbling across a music room which had soft music faintly playing inside.

"Huh," he said. Testing the handle, Nico gently pushed the double doors open.

The fragrance hit Nico first. What smelled like roses wafted out of the room like a flowery brick wall of expensive taste. Inside, small tables featured expensive tea sets and cute teen girls, each of whom dressed in royal purple dresses. A handful of cute teen boys were scattered throughout the room as well, serving tea and courting the ladies.

Nico stopped dead in his tracks. He should not be here. This was not his kind of club. Clarisse might be rough, and but with warmhearted captains, fencing would be survivable. Nice, even.

Right as Nico started to backtrack, someone placed their hand right between his shoulder blades and ushered him inside. "Welcome! To the Doves High School Host Club!"

Nico stumbled forward as the boy pushed his over to a couch. The teen sported black slacks and an orange blazer, which was in high fashion at Doves, being the males' school uniform. The Victorian-inspired dresses the girls all wore gained popularity for that reason as well. Uniform at Doves cost hundreds of dollars, wasn't bundled in Nico's scholarship, and, therefore, was something he could ignore.

The host club boy sat on one couch. Nico watched his blonde curls bounce around his face. His eyes -blue, and very intensely so-met Nico's before he spoke, "Please, sit. The Doves High School Host Club welcomes you."

"Uh, yeah, I heard just a second ago," Nico said, sitting down on the couch opposite his host.

Another guy walked over and placed tea on the small table between the couches. This guy had dark black skin and cornrows. He appeared slightly older than Nico's current host, who introduced himself as, "Will," he paused and smiled, "Solace. And you're the new honor student, Nico di Angelo, correct?"

Nico nodded as he answered, "That's me." Will beamed at Nico's reply.

"Well, I'm delighted to have you here with us." Will seemed genuine, but Nico knew that as a host, Will was also trying to do his job. He just happened to be very good at it. And very attractive.

Nico cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys'... club activities, but I was just exploring. I-" I don't want to stay here. I think your club is weird. Not exactly polite dialogue.

Will didn't let his guest gather his thoughts before pressing forth with more unwanted conversation. "Exploring? How do you like the school? Any clubs that you're thinking of joining so far?"

Nico froze for a split second. Will was proving to be good at his job. "Fencing, maybe?" Nico answered meekly.

Will huffed, "I don't know about that one. Clarisse is so violent. Her mother was a colonel in the Army, and her father..." Will shook his head dismissively, "I don't think I could handle that team."

Nico fought the urge to nervously chew his lip. Instead, he chose to take a sip of the tea. It was lemony, but also a bit fruity. Like raspberry. Or maybe pomegranate. Possibly both. Definitely rich kid tea, and a damn good distraction from Nico's internal panic. Will was very cute, Nico had decided. But cute meant the beginnings of a crush, and a crush would be too intimidating at this school. These kids came with dowries and business companies. They wore expensive clothes both at school and away from it. They played stringed instruments to classical melodies. Nico had a small apartment and a good testing record. He wore black to school and home from it. He listened to Rise Against music on an old iPod nano. Overlap between himself and Will Solace was nonexistent.

"That is my only concern…" Nico said in reference to Clarisse. Will chuckled, then stopped suddenly and tilted his head, looking at Nico quizzically.

Suddenly, Will surged forward and grabbed Nico's hand. "I have an idea!" he shouted. Will dragged Nico through a rather confused Host Club until they reached the back of the room. Will flung open a door to an adjoining room. Nico felt Will shove him into the center of the dressing room. It was well lit and had a couple of separate, curtained-off stalls to change in. Costume closets lined the walls. All told, the room was rather large, given its purpose.

The other boys of the Host Club fell into the room, curious to see what was happening. Will rifled through a plastic box, clearly searching for something, before turning to the other boys, "I need a school uniform in Nico's size. Austin?"

Nico's eyes widened, "Wait a second, what-"

"On it," said the same guy who had served Nico tea.

"Needs a hair trim," Will continued.

"Hey, wait!" yelped Nico.

"Michael, you call your hair stylist. He's a genius. Travis, Connor, please entertain the ladies before they start to freak out. Octavian… "

Octavian cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

Will looked to be thinking for a long moment before he said, "Go eat lunch. I know you were in the library studying rather than eating."

"Really?" Octavian said. He shook his head and sauntered off, while Travis and Connor sped past him into the main room. Will turned to Nico, staring analytically, "Yes, I think this'll work."

"What'll work?" demanded Nico.

"Hmm? Oh, you joining-Oh! Austin, nice work! Here, Nico, change into this!" Will waved the outfit in Nico's direction.

"What the fuck for?" Nico protested.

Will burst into a smile, "I want to test your ability as a host, what else?"

Nico paused in shock, his mouth slightly agape, then backpedaled into the wall behind him. "I'm not-I'm no host," he stammered.

Will pressed forward, "Yes, you can be. I'm sure. You can be our 'dark mysterious type'. The girls here will eat it up!"

Nico shook his head, "No-no, I-" Will sighed melodramatically and dragged Nico into the changing stall. Nico kept trying to escape as Will kept pushing the dark haired boy into the stall. Eventually, Nico groaned in annoyance and caved, "Just stay out while I change!" Nico sputtered.

"What?" Will snickered as he sauntered out of the stall, "I don't get to watch?" Nico choked. Will laughed lightheartedly.

By the time Nico emerged, still straightening his black tie into a neat Windsor, the rest of the Host Club had returned, along with a young hairdresser. Nico gulped, but decided to just give in to the hosts until they finished having their fun. Only then could Nico escape peacefully.

As his split ends fell around him, the idea dawned on Nico that he sort of enjoyed the guys who were cracking jokes around him. Octavian acted like a total pushover, but the others didn't pay him much heed. Besides, Will was… very intriguing. Handsome, sweet, and by the way he eyed Nico during the hairdressing session, Nico had begun to wonder if Will wasn't just putting on an act in his flirts.

The stylist finished up. Nico moved to stand in front of a tall mirror. The hosts clapped and nodded their approval of Nico's new look. His hair was still shaggy, but in a clean way, somehow. As though he had planned on having somewhat long hair, as if Nico was sharp and rebellious at the same time. He had to admit to himself; along with the uniform, Nico loved how he looked.

Will walked over and slung an arm around Nico, saying, "I like it. You look pretty cute this way." He thought for a moment before correcting himself, "Well, you look pretty cute either way. Or… Handsome. You look handsome. I think we can rake in some cash with you rocking this." Nico blushed-hard. Wil noticed and just laughed. "Come on," said Will. Then he pecked Nico on the cheek, making the shorter boy's blush worse, "let's field test you."

He led Nico out into the main room again, the other hosts between laughter and slight surprise, and Nico stammering out protests about how he "hadn't even agreed to join the club, yet!"

"Yet," said Will.

And "hadn't consented to that kiss, even."

"So no more kisses in the future?" pouted Will.

Nico stopped resisting Will as the blonde dragged Nico to a couch in the middle of the main room. Nico started saying, "Well…"

Will also stopped and asked, "Well?"

Nico found a table leg to watch intently before saying, "Maybe… Maybe I can consent to future kisses."

Will grinned big and wrapped Nico in his arms, meeting Nico for a giggled-filled kiss in the middle. Nico turned cherry-red, but he kissed back all the same. Will escorted Nico the rest of the way to the couch, quickly pecked the new host on his lips, and turned to address the patrons, smiling as he asked, "Would any of you lovely ladies like to have tea with our new host?"

At least three patrons fainted instantly. The rest screamed and fanned themselves in their excitement.

Over the next two months, Host Club magazine sales spiked, as did the number of guests. Nico decided that maybe the Host Club would be more fun than the fencing club. After all, the fencing club didn't have Will Solace.


End file.
